Cherries
by ItsOnlyForYou
Summary: "Tsubaki told me that if you can tie a cherry with your tongue, you're a good kisser!" -Maka.   SoMa


"Neh.. Soul?" the blonde teenager asked as she flipped through pages of a thick novel book. She pouted her lips as she poked her partner in crime. "Oi, wake up!"

"Yeah?" The laid back partner asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes from his lovely nap on the couch.

"Well..." She mumbled as her face flushed with a deep shade of red. "I have a question for you."

"I swear if this is about yesterday's math quiz I did _**not **_cheat off of Ox." Soul stated coolly as he got up to the fridge to grab a drink. "Want a drink?"

"…I never questioned you about cheating on the test..." Maka spoke as she burned a hole through his back with her eyes. "Soul… I thought you said you studied for that quiz..."

"Ahaha…What test?" Soul laughed awkwardly as he pulled out a sprite can and threw it at Maka. She caught the can without looking up. "Anyways, what's up?"

"W-well…" She pulled her book closer to her face as she made 0 eye contact with Soul. "Tsubaki told me a rumor about something."

Soul's ears perked up. A rumor about what? Who was it about? Where did it start? Soul obviously knew that Tsubaki wouldn't tell Maka about dating Black*Star, luckily, that loud mouth started bragging to Kid & himself.

"What's it about?"

"Uhm…Soul do we have any cherries?" Maka asked as she looked left of herself as her novel almost touched her nose.

"Are you changing the topic now?" Soul asked a bit angry. She would always change the topic if it got a embarrassing for her. Although Soul respected Maka with her personal thoughts, sometimes he felt like she should trust him a bit too.

"Tsubaki…'reagoodkisser!" Maka spoke as quickly as possible. "S-so I wanted to see if it was true, that's all."

"What the-?" Soul exclaimed. That was a new one, Maka would always avoid relationships as much as possible, including anything to do with it-including kissing. "Do you have a crush on someone or something?"

"A-actually I do..."

Soul spit out all of his soda all over the kitchen floor as he stared at Maka like she was an alien.

"Are you crazy?"

"What!" Maka shouted angrily. "It's not like I **can't **have a crush!"

"Didn't you say you wanted nothing to do with relationships?" Soul emphasized the word nothing.

"Well this guy…he's special okay!" Maka flustered over her words. "Anyways, wanna try the cherry thing with me?"

"Sure I guess…" Soul shrugged as the thought of Maka liking someone somewhat bothered him. "No harm done so, why not?"

He walked to the fridge as he grabbed five cherries and tossed it on the table. Maka raised her eyebrow confused of something.

"Why'd you grab five cherries?" Maka looked at him with a confused face. "We only need two you know, or have you been sleeping in math again?"

"Nah the other four are for you to try in case you mess up."

MAKA-CHOP!

"OW! What was that for?" Soul demanded as a large bump on his head started to form.

Just as he said that, Maka picked up a cherry by its stem as she popped it into her mouth. She twisted her face a bit as her eyes started to close. Soul snickered as he watched her face deform into different expressions. Maka just gave him the finger as Soul stuck his tongue out.

"Bleh!" Maka stick her tongue out as a simple red cherry with its stem perfectly tied. "See! I can do it."

"Hm.. Lemme try." Soul replied as he picked up a cherry by its stem as if it were a soul he was devouring.

"Was that really necessary?" Maka commented as she rolled her eyes. It was known that Soul had a tendency to devour food in the oddest ways.

After a few seconds Soul spit the cherry into his palm ignoring Maka's sound of disgust. In his hand was a cherry, and as he scammed the cherry he saw that the stem was chewed off instead. Maka burst into laughter.

"Oh? What happened to the oh-so-cool Soul who can do everything?" Maka reported giggling. "Is is coolness starting to fade away?"

**But, **

Instead of getting angry or throwing an insult at Maka, he smiled. However, this was no normal smile…

"Ohgawdisthatarapistsmile" Maka thought to herself worrisome of her well being.

"So Maka-_**sensei**_," Soul murmured as he put a lot of emphasis on 'sensei'. "Why don't you teach me how to tie a cherry?"

"W-well.. I …"

"How about it _**sensei?**_" Soul coaxed her as his voice got deeper, and … huskier? "I would love it if you taught me, but I can't promise I'll be a good boy."

"S-soul…"

Soul cornered Maka into a corner on the couch that they were sitting on as his face started to overshadow her own's. Her face resembled a tomato that was freshly ripe, as she felt more blood rush to her face. Soul had a smirk on his face as Maka noticed his usual ruby eyes shone a brighter color. This was _**not **_good.

MAKA-CHOP

"What the fuc-!" Soul shouted as he rubbed his skull. "Stop-"

MAKA-CHOP

"Stupid Soul!" Maka screamed with a crimson color plastered on her cheeks. "Baka Baka Baka!"

"OW!"

"BAKA!"

"STOP-!"

Eventually, darkness took over the city as the cheese colored moon shone throughout Death City as its bright grin seemed to laugh in sadistic way. Our heroine sat over her covers as she started to scribble down in her diary of today's events.

_Dear Diary, _

_ I'm still testing on my theory of the cherry tying rumor. Well, I better run a few trials tomorrow or something, but… I doubt he'd even want to kiss me… _

Maka shook her head, she shouldn't even be thinking about kissing yet! Afterall, it's not like her crush was even interested at her. She walked up to her mirror as she peered at her reflection. She had put her hair down as she brushed gently on her hair.

_Dear Diary, _

_ I'm still testing on my theory of the cherry tying rumor. Today was actually pretty nice after I got home…I guess I'll ask Tsubaki for some 'girl advice'. Hopefully I get him to notice me, because I think I'm starting to like him more everytime I'm next to him. Afterall, how can a mister like me confess to her weapon? What should I do?  
>"Soul, I love you!"<br>That would be horrible. I guess I'll just improvise for tomorrow. For now, good night diary! _

Maka would soon notice in the morning that right next to where she wrote 'Soul, I love you!' were the words, in a certain someone's sloppy handwriting…

"I love you too, bookworm :). P.S. Hide your diary somewhere that's not on top of the shelf."

xxx  
>Just a short one-shot that I came up on top of my mind ~<p> 


End file.
